Pixie Dust Never Lies
by 14hpgirl19
Summary: It takes Robin a few moments to come to his senses, and when he does, it hits him like a freight train. "How could he have forgotten Regina? The woman who had been curled up against him that very morning, the woman who had walked hand in hand with his son, the woman who confessed that they were soul mates." Outlaw Queen. Post-3x22.


It took Robin a few moments to come to his senses. Everything was happening so fast, and he could barely process it. It just wasn't possible. What was occurring before his very eyes should not be happening. And, yet, somehow, it was.

Marian, his _Marian_, his love, was standing in front of him, looking exactly like she had when he last saw her. And suddenly it was like he was transported back several years, to the moment when they had last said "I love you", to the last moment they had kissed. It was like his dreams were coming true.

Without a second thought, he pulled her into his arms and held her close. Roland joined them, and they felt whole. They were reunited. They were a family.

They settled into a booth, and Robin tried to explain where they were and how they came to be there. Marian was impossibly confused. Robin had looked around the crowded diner in the hopes of finding someone who could explain better than he, and that was when he spotted Tinkerbell, staring right at him from the bar.

_Oh. _

"_Tinkerbell told me it was possible that I could love again. She led me to this tavern, to a man she said I was destined to be with. I never saw his face, but I did see his tattoo."_

_Regina._

Robin had to bite his tongue to keep from swearing aloud. _You stupid, stupid man._

How could he have forgotten Regina? The woman who had been curled up against him that very morning, the woman who had walked hand in hand with his son, the woman who confessed that they were soul mates. He had just brushed her aside without a second thought.

Robin's eyes darted around the diner. The dark haired queen was nowhere to be found. Robin's heart plummeted in his chest. He looked back at Tinkerbell to find the fairy still watching him. Her expression was unreadable, but he knew she was upset.

_Not as upset as Regina probably is._

Robin excused himself, much to Marian's disappointment and slight annoyance. Roland immediately grabbed her attention, but she still shot Robin curious glances as he approached the bar.

"Where is she?" he asked Tink. She regarded him coolly as she took a sip of her drink.

"Finally remembered her, have you?"

"Tinkerbell, you have to understand. I never meant to hurt her, I just… I was overwhelmed, and I-"

"I know," interrupted Tink softly. Her expression became gentler. "I'm sorry. I get that this is a lot to handle, and you reacted like anyone would, but…" She sighed. "You didn't see her face."

Robin's mouth was dry. "She hates me, doesn't she?"

Tink offered him a wry smile. "No. I don't think she could even if she wanted to. But she's hurt. Really, really hurt."

Robin ran a hand through his hair. He had come to Granny's with an empty stomach, intent on getting food, but now he couldn't even fathom eating.

"I didn't mean for this to happen," he whispered. "She trusted me, and I… I ruined her."

"I know you know what you are to each other," said Tink. "You know that you're her soul mate." Robin's heart sped up a bit at the reminder.

"Yeah. How did you know that I knew?"

"Regina told me. When you guys were here earlier, and I think you were talking to David, she came over and said she told you."

"And how did she seem?" Robin asked anxiously.

Tink considered her words carefully, as if debating on whether or not to tell him the truth.

"Happy," she said finally, deciding that honestly really was the best policy. "Far happier than I have ever seen her."

"I need to talk to her," Robin said, moving towards the door. He was stopped by Tink grabbing his arm.

"No. Not right now. You need to give her some space."

"She thinks I've forgotten about her!" Robin hissed, mindful of the fact that Marian – his _wife_ – was still watching him. "I can't let her believe that."

"And I'll tell her that you haven't," said Tink firmly. "But I can assure you, she doesn't want to talk to you right now. Besides, you owe it to her and that woman sitting over there to decide who you truly want to be with. You can't have both."

"I know," Robin said heavily. It would be very difficult for him, but this was something he needed to do.

Tinkerbell sighed, and then gave him a quick hug. "It'll be alright." She stepped back and gave him a half-hearted smile. "Whoever you choose, do what feels best for you."

"Thank you, Tinkerbell," he said sincerely.

The fairy gave him one last nod before leaving, no doubt going to check on the brokenhearted queen. As soon as she was gone, Marian joined Robin up at the bar. Roland was off playing with Henry.

"Who was that, Robin?" The kindness on Marian's face made Robin's heart twist painfully.

"A friend." He turned to the bar and signaled for a drink.

"Ah." Marian watched him in silence for a moment before saying, "Robin, what's wrong?"

"Mhm?"

"Something is bothering you. I just know it."

Robin took a large sip of his drink and swallowed, the liquid burning his throat. How could he explain this to her? That his true soul mate was the woman she only saw as the Evil Queen?

"It's rather hard to explain," he said slowly, swirling his drink around in his glass. He did not look at her. Marian sighed.

"It's about the Evil Queen, isn't it?"

Robin's head snapped up.

"What? Marian, why- what makes you think that-"

"She was standing near your table when I came over," Marian replied, watching her husband carefully. "I saw her leave. She seemed… upset." Marian forced the word out, as though the thought of the Evil Queen being upset was absurd.

"It could have been something else," Robin suggested, and the moment he said it, he wanted to smack himself. Why was he trying to avoid it? Why was he lying?

"Perhaps," agreed Marian, her voice becoming distant. "And I assumed that to be the truth, until Roland asked me where 'Regina' went."

Robin gulped. "Marian, I-"

"Why does our son refer to the _Evil Queen_ by her first name?"

"They've become friends," Robin defended, loathing the way Marian said "Evil Queen" with such derision.

"What?" whispered Marian, her eyes wide. "Robin, how- how could you let this happen?"

"She's changed, Marian," Robin pleaded. "She is a hero now. Just ask Snow White and her prince if you don't believe me."

"I want to believe you," she said, hurt now. "I _should_ believe you. But, the Evil Queen?"

"Don't call her that." It came out much harsher than he intended, and Marian looked as though she had been slapped.

"Why?"

Robin looked into her eyes, and he knew he had to tell the truth. Right there, right now. Regina had put everything on the line for him, and now he had to do the same for her.

"Because I am in a relationship with her."

Marian's face was blank. She stared at him with a confused expression on his face. Robin could feel every second tick by with heartbreaking finality. He was quite surprised that silence had not fallen around the entire diner, that the world was still spinning. But alas, everyone was still moving and chattering and laughing around them.

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Marian said finally.

"You've been gone for so long," Robin said quietly. "I had to raise Roland alone. I was very nearly lost, had it not been for our boy. I thought I could never love again. And for many years, I never even considered trying."

"But clearly, you have." It wasn't a question.

"I had accepted that you were gone," he continued, almost pleading with her. "And when Regina-"

"The _Evil _Queen."

"-_Regina_ came along, I realized I wanted to try again. She brought something out of me that had been hidden for so, so long."

"She did." Again, it was not a question. Marian was watching him with dead eyes, and Robin almost wished he could take it all back. Almost.

"Marian, I am so sorry. Truly. I do love you. I will probably always love you, but-"

"You love her more." Her voice was so quiet he almost missed her statement. Robin blinked at the realization. He had never considered it to be love, but then again… If he was willing to leave his wife, then it must be love. Right?

_Did _he wanted to leave Marian? He had originally thought that he would need time to process it all, to think it through. But right now, in that moment, when he could have been enjoying the party with Marian and introducing her to everyone, he wanted nothing more than to go stop Regina's pain.

"I guess I do," said Robin, not quite believing it himself, but accepting it as the truth. Marian had tears in her eyes, but she managed a very shaky, not-quite-there smile.

"Then go to her," she forced out, as though the words caused her great physical pain.

"Marian-"

"_Go,_ Robin! Just… go."

Robin hesitated for only a fraction of a second before rushing out the door. Roland would be safe with Marian, he knew that. And he knew that he just broken her heart beyond repair, but he could not dwell on that now.

He was at the Mayor's house within minutes, having sprinted the whole way there. He paused on the edge of the front walk and tried to catch his breath. Tinkerbell had told him not to come tonight, but he couldn't wait. He couldn't let her feel heartbreak for a whole night, much less another minute.

Banging his fist on the white door, Robin paced back and forth. What was he going to say? Would she be so mad that she would turn him away? Would she even open the door?

"Regina," he called, leaning his head against the door frame. "I know you're in there. Or at least, I'm pretty sure." He suddenly realized she could have very well gone somewhere else, like her office. They had their indoor picnic there that very morning. That was where she told him about the soul mate thing, and she finally opened her heart to him. Robin banged the door harder.

"What did I say?" Tinkerbell hissed, opening the door. She stepped out and shut it behind her, crossing her arms and glaring at the outlaw. "She doesn't want to see you right now."

"I choose her, Tink. I want to be with Regina."

"Making a split second decision won't help anyone," Tink said crossly.

"It's not split second!" he practically shouted. "It's her. I can feel it inside, this pull, this need to be with her. I just know that if I'm not, I'll- I'll explode. She makes me happy in a way that I previously thought only my son could. She opened up to me, and I did the same to her, and I can't let that go to waste. I won't." Robin finished his spiel, still breathing heavily. Tinkerbell had an awestruck expression on her face. "I love her, Tink."

The door opened behind Tinkerbell, and Robin felt any breath he had regained slip away. Regina stood there, her eyes red and her face tearstained. Long gone was the happy smile that lit up her face earlier.

"How can you say that?" she whispered.

Tink glanced at the two of them before slipping out and moving into the house. She touched Regina's arm before saying, "You don't have to do this now."

"No, I do," she replied, her gaze never leaving Robin's. "I'll be okay."

Tink shot Robin a warning glance before disappearing into the house. Regina cleared her throat and straightened her back, trying to appear like the queen she was. Robin could see right through the façade.

"Shouldn't you be with your wife?" Regina said harsly. Robin merely smirked.

"Weren't you listening? I choose you, Regina. I'm here because I want to be with you."

"You don't mean that."

"Do you honestly think that I would give up all those years with Marian," Regina flinched at that, "if I didn't mean the love I feel for you?"

"Robin…" Regina whispered. Unconsciously, she brought her hand up to rest on her chest, right where her heart was. The same heart he had placed back in her chest only yesterday.

"Do you love me too?"

Regina swallowed, then licked her lips. Robin watched her expectantly, silently daring her to lie.

"Yes."

"Then why can't you accept that I am here?" Robin took a step closer to her, settling his right hand over hers on her chest. Regina's eyes flitted down to the lion tattoo peeking out from underneath his sleeve.

"Because you only think you're supposed to be with me, because I told you about that stupid tattoo, because-"

Robin didn't let her finish. He simply leaned in and kissed her, effectively silencing her protests. He slid his fingers in between hers so their hands were clasped over her heart. She tried to push him away, but he gripped her hand, and her attempts became weaker with every second. Finally she gave in and kissed back, bringing her free hand up to play with his hair.

"I love you, Regina Mills," Robin breathed when they separated. He stayed close, his lips hovering just above hers.

"I don't want to separate your family," she whispered. "I'm done ruining people's lives."

"You're not doing that. This is my choice. _You_ are my family, Regina. You, and Roland, and Henry," Regina let out a soft laugh at that, happy that he was including her son, "and everyone else in that crazy family of yours."

"You sure you want everyone else?" she teased, her fingers still moving through his hair. Robin smiled.

"If they are a part of you, then yes, I am."

Regina leaned back slightly so she could look straight at him. The sincerity she saw there brought tears to her brown eyes.

"I… I…"

Robin kissed her again, stroking her cheek with his free hand.

"I understand," he said gently when they broke apart. Regina's face lit up with a grateful smile, and she rested her head against his chest. She would say those words to him someday, she just knew it.

Inside the Mayor's mansion, Tinkerbell was trying her best not to eavesdrop, but her curiosity was getting the best of her. Convincing herself that she was doing it to protect her friend if needed, she peered out of the thin window flanking the front door. Regina was wrapped in Robin's arms, and both of them had peaceful smiles on their faces. Tink didn't even try to suppress one of her own before deciding to leave via back door. They deserved some time alone.

"I told her pixie dust never lies," Tink muttered to herself. "Can't _wait_ to remind her about that."

**Thanks for reading! =)**


End file.
